


Bay

by readwriteonly



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteonly/pseuds/readwriteonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Doc, how are you?"</p><p>"Max, good to see you again. I'm well. But I should be the one asking, how are you since our last session?"</p><p>"I'm ... I'm doing a better I guess. I'm sleeping more at least, I got four hours in a row on Tuesday."</p><p>"And that hollow feeling we talked about?"</p><p>"Ah. Still there. Still ... you know ... feeling empty"</p><p>"Hrm. Well, time will help Max, but we'll do what we can to give it a hand. How did you go on the exercise we agreed on last time?"</p><p>"I think I cheated"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay

"Hey Doc, how are you?"

"Max, good to see you again. I'm well. But I should be the one asking, how are you since our last session?"

"I'm ... I'm doing a better I guess. I'm sleeping more at least, I got four hours in a row on Tuesday."

"And that hollow feeling we talked about?"

"Ah. Still there. Still ... you know ... feeling empty"

"Hrm. Well, time will help Max, but we'll do what we can to give it a hand. How did you go on the exercise we agreed on last time?"

"I think I cheated"

"In what way?"

"I took the camera and I went out, and I walked and walked but it was like the whole world was grey and you'd asked me to take a photo of something bl ... red. As if the photographer part of me was gone or ... on holiday. Eventually I just pointed the camera and hit the shutter, I didn't even look."

"Was it hard to do that?"

"No, no that's what I mean by cheating it was if it didn't even count, I didn't feel anything. Not then anyway. I just put the photo in my pocket and walked home. Then I burst into tears but ... I've been doing that a lot so, I dunno."

"Hrm. Max I think what you did was a bigger achievement than you know, cheating feelings and all. I'm glad you found the willpower to go out and try, it's that willpower, more than anything, that will help you through this."

"But what if ... if ..."

<silence>

"What if what, Max?"

"What if I can't do it anymore? what if I lost it when I let ... what if I lost it?"

"I don't think you can lose something like that Max, it's part of you. You were terribly conflicted about the choice you had to make, and you've pushed part of yourself away, but it's still there waiting for you. Waiting for you to heal."

<silence>

"Max, lets move on to a different topic for a bit. How did you handle the news?"

"News? I haven't ... I don't have a tv or internet at the moment, I just read books and ... what happened?"

"Ah I wondered. A large storm hit Arcadia Bay yesterday, it was all over the news. It caused a lot of damage in the town, the news even had a photo of the top of the lighthouse broken off. I know you were living there when ... Max?"

<silence>

"Max, it might help if you told me what's going through your head right now."

"It wasn't me."

"It wasn't you?"

"It wasn't me. Oh god I didn't cause it I just ... it must have shifted or something, it was going to hit anyway. It wasn't me, it wasn't ... it wasn't us"

"Sorry Max I'm not sure I follow?"

"Doc, do you remember our contract we made at the first session?"

"I remember. You were willing to see me only if, for the purposes of the therapy, I took on faith anything you said about time travel, and you gave me a photo to keep. I wondered what I was getting myself into honestly, but you've never mentioned it since, although you've always been vague about the choice you had to make that led to your friend dying."

"Well, I have to check something so you're about to get a masterclass. Or I'm going to come off as crazy. Crazier. I'd like you write down a number, hide it from me. A big one seven digits or more"

"Max I"

"Please, this will help."

"Ok. Ok done."

"Seven one two six three one four nine three three"

<paper opens, intake of breath, silence>

"That's the right number Max, that ... why are you crying?"

"Could I have my photo back please Doc?"

"Sure Max, I've got it in the file. Here you go, but why are you crying?"

"Because ... because I get to go home, where I'm meant to be. Where I was always meant to be. Thanks Doc, for everything you've done I ... I'll miss you. I'll remember you."


End file.
